The Star Frost Chronicles: Book 1: Kithood
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: had been thinking hard about something: Tankit. She thought she felt more than friendship there. But she was just a kit, after all; couldn’t her feelings be clouded? --Rated T, for Safety--
1. Character List

C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):

**C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):**

Leader

**Nettlestar:** _Black she-cat with pine-green eyes. Seven lives left. No mate, no kits._

Deputy

**Honeyfur:** _She-cat with golden fur and pools of honey-golden eyes. No mate, no_ _kits_.

Medicine Cat

**Snowfeather:** _Long-furred snowy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._

Warriors

**Tanheart: **_Brownish-tan tom with orange eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Jaggedpelt: **_Scruffy brown tabby tom with jade-green eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Warmbreeze: **_Blue-gray and white tom with deep, dark blue eyes. Mate is Fernpelt, kit is Tankit._

**Beesting: **_Golden tom with black tabby stripes and fern-green eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisp, kits are Turtlekit and Sunkit._

**Bloodbone: **_Albino tom with red eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisker, kit is Whitekit._

**Yarrowflower: **_Golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark, mustard-yellow eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Thinwhisker: **_Black tom with brown and white patches. Has stormy-gray eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Talonscar: **_Dark gray tabby tom with icy-blue eyes. Mate is Icefrost, kit is Frostkit._

Apprentices

_None currently._

Queens

**Fernpelt: **_Dark gray-black she-cat with white patches and moss-green eyes. Mate is Warmbreeze, kit is Tankit_

**Cloudwhisp: **_Grayish-white she-cat with soft baby-blue eyes. Mate is Beesting, kits are Turtlekit and Sunkit._

**Cloudwhisker: **_Very light gray tabby she-cat with tufts of white fur and dark brown eyes. Mate is Bloodbone, kit is Whitekit._

**Icefrost: **_Icy-white she-cat with light green eyes. Mate is Talonscar, kit is Frostkit_

Elders

**Wiseheart: **_Black and white tom with orange-yellow eyes. Renamed Wiseheart from his old name, Lightningstripe, after retiring, due to being the eldest warrior in CloudClan before retiring. No mate, no kits._

Kits

**Tankit: **_Tan tom with deep brown eyes._

**Turtlekit: **_Gray she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Sunkit: **_White tom with dark blue eyes._

**Whitekit: **_Albino she-cat with red eyes._

**Frostkit: **_Icy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._


	2. Prologue

A/N: I am back, bay-bee

**A/N: I am back, bay-bee! Yes, I have a brand spankin' new FanFic (I have the titles of all of the FanFics in this FanFic series all planned out. –squeal-). Fallow Frostkit on her life's journey!**

**Note: I do not own Warriors. I did, however, write this FanFic, and you will see a lot of characters I've made up in here.**

--

Icefrost nosed her kit gently, her green eyes shining with boastful pride. She glanced up at Fernpelt, who was suckling Tankit.

"You must be so proud," Fernpelt purred, letting her tail tip rest on Icefrost's shoulder as Frostkit wriggled up to her belly to feed.

"More than you could ever know," meowed Icefrost simply. Her eyes seemed glazed over with pure and gentle love, and she swiveled her head towards Cloudwhisker. "Hey, Cloudwhisker, how is Whitekit? Is there any more space over there?"

"Yes, we're warm and snuggly over here," purred Cloudwhisker. "Whitekit is glorious. And the warriors did a good job expanding the nursery! There's room to stretch my paws now."

"Good to hear." Icefrost paused, glancing at Cloudwhisp, who was curled up into a tight grayish-white ball of fur with her two kits, Sunkit and Turtlekit. "Did you happen to see Talonscar when the additional space to the nursery was being worked on?"

"Actually, no. I assume Nettlestar needed him for something," Cloudwhisker mewed thoughtfully.

"He hasn't visited," Icefrost meowed bleakly, glancing down as Frostkit, who was too young to even open her eyes, much less remember this conversation that Icefrost was having with the other queens. "Do you think that Talonscar doesn't want Frostkit?"

"He did want _kits_," Fernpelt growled, putting emphasis on the last word. "Maybe he's disappointed that there's only Frostkit."

"But that's nothing to be disappointed about!" Cloudwhisker objected angrily.  
"I agree," Fernpelt began, "but Talonscar has always been a tom that was out looking for a mate so she could birth many kits. To always carry on his blood." She glanced sympathetically at Icefrost.

"No!" Icefrost insisted. "He really loves me. He just must be busy."

"I'm sure that's it," Cloudwhisker soothed, but she shot a knowing sidelong glance at Fernpelt that Icefrost missed.

"I hope Nettlestar isn't working him too hard," Icefrost fretted.

"I doubt it," Fernpelt purred, stroking Icefrost's rapidly-rising fur along her spine. "Just rest with Frostkit. I'm sure he's very proud."

"You're right," Icefrost growled determinedly, and she lay her head down to sleep while Frostkit suckled.


	3. Chapter 1: The Star Frost Patrol

Frostkit bounded out of the nursery, her eyes full of mischief

Frostkit bounded out of the nursery, her eyes full of mischief. She glanced around the clearing; not much was going on. Just some warriors enjoying their fresh-kill. Tankit bundled out and stood beside Frostkit.  
"What are we going to play today?" Tankit asked excitedly.

"We aren't going to play!" Frostkit hissed scathingly, flicking Tankit's ear with her tail tip.

"Why not?" questioned Whitekit. She had come out of the nursery with Sunkit and Turtlekit at her sides to join Frostkit and Tankit.

"Because we're going to do the real thing," Frostkit purred proudly. She puffed out her fluffy white chest.

"We can't leave the camp," fretted Whitekit. "How can we do anything until we're apprentices?"

"Don't be mouse-brained!" Sunkit warned Whitekit. "You don't want your apprenticeship delayed because of a frolic in the forest that will worry the Clan, now, do you?" She spoke as if she was a senior warrior, not a kit not yet apprenticed.

"I don't care if mine's delayed," Frostkit decided. "I'm planning an attack on DarkClan kits!"

"How do you know who they are?" questioned Tankit amusedly.

"Because, Tankit," began the icy-white she-kit, "I heard the warriors talking to Nettlestar and Honeyfur about finding two mischievous DarkClan kits on CloudClan territory."

"But how will you know which kits?" This question came from Turtlekit.

"I heard Bloodbone telling Nettlestar that one was black and the other was white, and that they said their names with Icekit and Blackkit."

"You listen to too much clan business!" exclaimed Sunkit. "You're poking your big nose where it doesn't belong."

"I can poke it wherever I want, Sunkit, and if you don't want to come, that's dandy with me!" snapped Frostkit. She whipped her head over in Tankit's direction. "You're coming, right, Tankit?" Her voice was silkily smooth. Tankit was her best friend.

"Of course!" squeaked Tankit excitedly, chasing his tail in three rapid circles before sitting down, dizzy.

"Who else is coming?" Frostkit demanded.

The other three kits exchanged glances.

"Me," Turtlekit purred.

"And me!" Whitekit yowled.

"Not me," Sunkit hissed. "And you're lucky I don't tell on you."

"It's for the sake of the Clan," Frostkit insisted. "To teach those two crowfood-eaters which territory's which!"  
"By crossing onto theirs?"

Frostkit ignored Sunkit, rolling her shining, icy-blue eyes. "Let's go! We'll be the Star Frost Patrol."

"That's a cool name!" Tankit purred, pressing his pelt against Frostkit's.

"Thanks, Tankit," she mewed warmly, twining her tail briefly with the tan kit's. "Now, we have to slip out unseen. Fallow my lead, and stay in the shadows."

Frostkit crept behind some ferns that lead some good amount of way towards the bramble-and-fern tunnel. She scented no warriors close by, and she prowled on, glancing around quickly. She opened her mouth, and let the scents roll over her scent glands once more, but more careful than the last time.

Tankit carefully dodged stepping on a twig.

"Wait, and be quiet," Frostkit hissed in the most quiet possible hiss. They had arrived at the bramble-and-fern tunnel. "Okay, now, go!"

They were blurs of fur as they pelted out of the un-busy tunnel and out into the forest.

"Well done, Star Frost Patrol," Frostkit purred. "Now, there's won't be a patrol for a little while, but time seems to go by in a couple heartbeats. Remember that."

The rest of Frostkit's patrol nodded.

"Now, keep hidden at all times possible. Don't go flaunting out in the open just because we got out of the camp. The journey's not through yet."

Frostkit flicked her tail tip, and her patrol bounded into the undergrowth with her, on their journey to DarkClan camp.


	4. Chapter 2: Arriving

**A/N: I know Sunkit is a tom, but I said "she" and "her" and crap in the last chappie. Please forgive me! I'm changing Sunkit's gender to female. I'm the authoress, so I can totally do that! –sticks tongue out-**

--

Frostkit's intelligence was up with Sunkit's, and past. She had the mind of a leader, who would lead her Clan through tough times. That's what the Star Frost Patrol was to Frostkit; sort of like her Clan.

"How do you know the way to DarkClan camp?" whined Whitekit.

Frostkit rounded on the tiny kit. "You should trust me!"

Whitekit shuffled her paws nervously, and Tankit let out a sigh.

"We've smelt their rank scent, and all we have to do is just to fallow it," Tankit explained.

"Yes. Now, no stopping unless necessary. We must not be caught."

The kits had traveled for long heartbeats in silence, until they crossed over the VineClan border.

"That was VineClan scent. Learn it," Frostkit hissed low.

"Hey, Frostkit? Can we make the Star Frost Patrol…Like a Clan?" asked Tankit excitedly.

"That's a good idea," Frostkit murmured without stopping, her eyes darting in all directions, looking around for a VineClan patrol. "Let's do that."

"What can I be?" Tankit prompted.

"I, Frostkit, am now Froststar," Frostkit mewed, ignoring Tankit for the moment. "Tankit, you will be Tanfur, my loyal deputy."

"Can I be the medicine cat? That's what I'm going to train for when I'm really apprenticed!" purred Whitekit.

"Sure. You'll be…Whitetoe!" meowed Frostkit carefully, as she thought over names. "Turtlekit, you can be Turtlestripe. A warrior. Is that okay?" questioned Frostkit.

"It's really cool! Thanks, Frostkit. I mean, Froststar!" Turtlekit couldn't stop purring.

"Don't purr so loudly, Turtlestripe! We could be heard." Tankit glared at the kit who had happiness coming off her in waves.

"Sorry," Turtlekit muttered.

Frostkit finally arrived at the BoulderClan border. She twitched her ears. "This is BoulderClan scent."

"Smells nicer than VineClan," mewed Tankit.

"Yes. Now, BoulderClan most likely won't punish us, but they will send us back to our Clan," warned Frostkit. "Spottedcloud's and Skywing's son, Tumblestar, leads BoulderClan now. Spottedcloud and Skywing retired together, even though Spottedcloud has some lives left."

"You're so knowledgeable," purred Tankit, rasping his tongue over Frostkit's ear.

"We'll be in DarkClan territory soon, if we sprint," Frostkit explained quietly. "Now just fallow me."

Frostkit sprinted across the territory, smelling prey-scent all around her. She didn't stop, though, because she still had somewhat of a feel for the warrior code, she didn't stop to try to hunt.

Finally, they arrived at the DarkClan border. "Hurry, Star Frost Patrol. I scent a fresh BoulderClan patrol coming this way."

They raced over the border.

"Finally. My paws can't take another step." Whitekit curled up on DarkClan ground.

"Whitetoe!" hissed Frostkit. "This is not your territory; do not rest here! We came this far, for nothing? No! C'mon, we have to keep going."

Frostkit's paws were lighter than air as she traveled with her gang. The forest was darker here, but she still was able to see decently.

When they finally arrived, Frostkit peered in. She saw Icekit and Blackkit. She hissed into DarkClan's camp entrance/exit, "Come on out, Blackkit. You, too, Icekit, if you dare. Or, are you mouse-hearted fools?"

The two kits pressed against each other, looking sort of scared. Then, gathering their wits and strength and courage, forgetting their fear.

They bounded out of the entrance, glancing around. "Who are you?" Blackkit hissed at Frostkit.

"My name does not concern you," Frostkit growled boldly. "And my companions' names don't concern you, either.."

"What are you doing on DarkClan territory? Are you rogue kits?" asked Icekit.

"Mouse-brained, and mouse-hearted," snarled Frostkit. "That doesn't concern you either!"

The kits backed up.

"But we're warning you; stay off of CloudClan territory! You may not just get brought back to your little Clan next time," hissed Tankit.


	5. Chapter 3: The Return

Frostkit was just returning with her patrol, slipping behind the ferns

Frostkit was just returning with her patrol, slipping behind the ferns. They had rolled themselves around in the camp to cover their scent.

They had sent the cowering, mouse-hearted DarkClan kits back into their camp, whimpering to their mothers! Frostkit had been satisfied, and they hadn't been caught. They were safely in camp.

"Kits! Where have you been?" demanded Nettlestar. The kits were sleeping behind the ferns.

"We've been resting here," Tankit lied drowsily.

"Yeah. We didn't want to sleep in the stuffy nursery," purred Whitekit.

"Sunkit stayed in the nursery because she thought she'd get in trouble for leaving and sleeping next to these ferns," Turtlekit piped up.

"Well…" Nettlestar twitched her ears. "Alright, you aren't in trouble, but please, tell someone where you've gone next time."

"Alright. We're sorry." Frostkit licked Nettlestar's paw.

"It's okay," purred Nettlestar. "Your mothers are worried sick. Please join them in the nursery? I'll inform your fathers."

All the kits nodded and tramped into the nursery.

"Oh, Turtlekit!" Cloudwhisp purred loudly, wrapping her tail around her kit. "I heard you and Nettlestar talking. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Yes, mother," meowed Turtlekit.

Tankit curled up against Fernpelt's side, purring as loud as Cloudwhisp had.

Whitekit walked wordlessly to Cloudwhisker's side.

"Let's continue that nap," purred Frostkit, licking her mother's ear, then curling up into a tight ball.

--

"We should be apprentices," sighed Whitekit, her red eyes gloomy.

"We're better than apprentices!" exclaimed Frostkit angrily. "What would make you think any different?" She got to her paws.

"I agree, Froststar," Tankit mewed quickly, eagerly.

Sunkit and Turtlekit looked at each other.

"And when we're apprentices, we'll be better than warriors," purred Frostkit. "You must know we're smarter than the average gaggle of kits?"

"I suppose," Sunkit agreed boastfully.

"You're not apart of this, Sunkit. You didn't accompany us on the Great Adventure," Frostkit hissed hastily.

"So Turtlekit informed me," snarled the she-kit. "That's why your Froststar. And Tankit is Tanfur. And Whitekit and Turtlekit are Whitetoe and Turtlestripe!"

"I don't like your tone," meowed Frostkit simply.

Sunkit sighed.

"I want to be apart of this, especially with my sister being apart of it," Sunkit began slowly, "but logically speaking, it won't do me any good."

"Logic won't fill your mind with stories you'll be able to tell your family, if you ever have one," Frostkit added.

"Don't be too mean, Froststar," Tankit murmured quietly, touching his tail tip to Frostkit's shoulder blade.

"You're right, Tanfur," Frostkit decided. She dipped her head. "I'm sorry, Sunkit."

"Apology accepted." Sunkit dipped her head back.

"Glad that that's settled." Frostkit twitched her ears. "Now, we must plan our next trip!"

"To where?" The question was from Sunkit, whose eyes were gleaming with lustful anticipation.

"BoulderClan." Frostkit's face grew serious. "We can play with the kits of BoulderClan."

"But that's not as much as an adventure as the Great Adventure." Tanfur had quickly inserted this sentence.

"But there's nothing much to do. Unless you want to laze about, you'd best come. You're the deputy of the Star Frost Patrol."

Tankit's eyes gleamed.

"So I am."


	6. Chapter 4: Day In the Life

Frostkit had successfully led her little patrol over to BoulderClan and back without getting caught

Frostkit had successfully led her little patrol over to BoulderClan and back without getting caught. They had Sunkit tell the queens they were sleeping behind the ferns when they came back. It had been a shorter adventure, and no one had thought about the kits until they actually had returned.

Frostkit, by now, had a largely growing ego, due to that she had made two successful operations with her gaggle of kits at her command.

With icy-white fur, it was kinda hard to slip away.

Sunkit had been made an official member of Star Frost. As the kit who kinda made up where the kits had disappeared to so they wouldn't get in trouble. A crucial part of Frostkit's operation!

And so, Frostkit decided Sunkit would be Sunpelt.

--

Frostkit stretched her paws in the nursery, icy-blue eyes glowing in the dark gloom. She had realized that Nettlestar was particularly worried about CloudClan not having any apprentices. She was talking avidly to Honeyfur about how she couldn't wait for the kits to be apprentices.

She weaved her way out of the nursery, and she felt a pelt brush hers. She glanced around to see Tankit fallowing her. She felt a warmth fill her heart and wash over her like a refreshing wave.

"Hi, Tanfur," she purred, licking him on the ear. "Anything happening that's interesting?"

"No," Tanfur admitted. "And I can't think of the next place to go. I really wanted to go on a hunting trip, but we really will get caught if we come smelling like fresh-kill and adding ours to the pile."

"The smell can be taken care of." Frostkit flicked her tail tip dismissively. "But adding the fresh-kill to the pile, now, that would probably be noticed."

"And it's not like we can just eat it," Tankit continued, "because that's against the warrior code."

"Well, there'll always be trouble between the Clans, Tanfur. And so, the Star Frost will never complete their mission."

"You do realize," a new voice sounded, "that when we're apprentices, we'll be noticed if we go missing? We can't just go sleeping in the ferns. Apprentices have tough work." That was Sunkit.

"I agree, Sunpelt," purred Frostkit. "But we will earn the trust of our mentors so we are _allowed _to go out on our own, without having to ask a soul!"

"Won't that take awhile?" Whitekit asked, appearing at Sunkit's side.

"StarClan, no!" exclaimed Frostkit, eyeing Sunkit warily. "Not if we are perfect apprentices. I'm sure Nettlestar will choose our mentors well."

"Nettlestar is a fool for not recognizing her kits are frolicking around in the forest!" hissed Sunkit. "How can she choose good mentors?"

Frostkit's eyes flashed, and her tiny claws unsheathed. Tankit did the same. "How _dare_ you call the leader of CloudClan a fool!" hissed Frostkit. She smoothed her pelt, took a breath, and sheathed her claws. "Sunpelt, we are smarter than the average kits. Nettlestar suspects we are like every other kit this Clan has ever had."

"So that's why she believes my carefully thought-up lies."

"Keep your voice down, before a warrior or one of our mothers hear." Frostkit flashed a look at Sunkit.

"Well, I say we practice our fighting moves today. Claws sheathed, but we won't be playing. We'll be practicing," Tankit suggested.

"I agree, Tanfur. But let's get some rest first, so we can have our skills at the utmost highest point," Frostkit added.

The kits quietly slithered back into the nursery.


	7. Chapter 5: Nettlestar's Meeting

Frostkit landed heavily on top of Tankit, who let out an "oof

Frostkit landed heavily on top of Tankit, who let out an "oof."

"You've got muscle, Froststar," he murmured, as the white she-kit jumped off him, licking her right forepaw delicately.

"That's all the training for today." She ignored Tankit's comment, twitching her ears.

--

It had been a while since the kits had snuck out of camp. There was simply nothing left for them to do, and they were actually enjoying lazing about in rays of sun, and talking to their mothers about all the adventures they planned to have as apprentices.

Snowfeather approached Whitekit.

"I heard you plan to be my apprentice," she purred.

"Yep!" Whitekit returned the purr.

"Well, I accept your apprenticeship. I can't wait to start training you! The apprentice ceremonies of you and your friends are coming up so soon. Time seems to have whisked by!" Snowfeather meowed avidly.

"I agree." Whitekit dipped her head respectfully.

"I heard Nettlestar is going to call the other kits in for a consultation-type thing," Snowfeather gossiped. "She's going to ask them to choose their own mentors, and if she approves and the mentor approves, they'll become that kit's mentor."

"That's great! Has Nettlestar ever done that before?" Whitekit questioned.

"No, she hasn't. She's trying to let her cats have a say in who mentor's them, after what happened with Raincloud and Robinpaw. You remember?"

Whitekit shuddered. "I wasn't born yet to witness it, but the elders have told me stories."

Whitekit was remembering the story of Robinpaw, who's mentor had killed her after he got too fed up. He was clawed and bit and fought with, then exiled from the Clan. CloudClan hadn't seen him since, but surely, he couldn't be gone.

"Great. Nettlestar wanted me to ask you to ask the kits to report to her den so they can discuss the mentors."

Whitekit nodded, then bounded away, tail and head held high, to the nursery.

--

"I'm sure Whitekit has filled you in," Nettlestar mewed quickly. "Who would you like to be your mentors? Keep in mind, Whitekit has already chosen Snowfeather, and Snowfeather has accepted her apprenticeship."

Frostkit nudged Tankit forward encouragingly, her eyes glowing with, well, encouragement.

Tankit's eyes reduced to slits as her thought about who would mentor him. He would really love Bloodbone to mentor him. "Well, I'd like Bloodbone to mentor me," he meowed tentatively.

Nettlestar looked surprised. "I thought a kit would be afraid of Bloodbone, due to him being albino. But I guess, so is Whitekit. You grew up around that," she admitted. She closed her eyes, and thought for a few heartbeats. "I approve. Honeyfur, fetch Bloodbone. Tankit wants to ask if he can be his mentor."

Honeyfur nodded, then sped off out of the den. Tankit stepped to the side and let Turtlekit approach the leader of CloudClan. Frostkit's tail brushed along Turtlekit's spine comfortingly as she went.

"I'd like Yarrowflower," she meowed immediately.

"Apparently, you've been thinking about it," purred Nettlestar amusedly. "Of course. Yarrowflower would be a good choice."

Bloodbone stood next to Honeyfur in the entrance of Nettlestar's den.

"Well?" Nettlestar prompted.

"Of course I'll mentor him." Bloodbone's purr was rough.

Tankit's eyes lit up.

"Good. Now, Honeyfur, fetch Yarrowflower for Turtlekit, here." Nettlestar swiveled her head over to Sunkit. "You next."

Sunkit looked more nervous than any kit who had come along up to Nettlestar so far. "Um…Tanheart would be lovely." Sunkit dipped her head with respect.

"Sounds good."

Honeyfur appeared, once again, with another possible mentor.

"I'll mentor her!" Yarrowflower meowed excitedly.

"Now, it's time for Frostkit's decision." Nettlestar looked Frostkit in the eyes. "What is it?"

Frostkit stared back.


	8. Chapter 6: Frostkit's Choice

"Honeyfur," Frostkit meowed simply

"Honeyfur," Frostkit meowed simply.

"I certainly approve. She is the best deputy I've ever had. The only deputy I've ever had and will have!" purred Nettlestar, letting out an _mrrow _of laughter.

"Of course I accept!" Honeyfur gasped. "Ever since Frostkit was born, I've wanted to be her mentor. There's something very special about her."

"Why, thank you." It was Frostkit's turn to let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"You're welcome, but it's true." Honeyfur stared fondly at the kit.

"Well, good. That's all settled and approved! You'll be apprentices soon, and then you'll have your chosen mentors. Now, go off and do whatever you kits do!" Nettlestar flicked her tail to dismiss the kits.

Whitekit was waiting at the nursery entrance. "Who did you choose? And did they all get accepted?"

"All our mentors were accepted by Nettlestar, and all our mentors accepted us!" purred Frostkit.

"Mine's going to be Bloodbone," Tankit boasted.

"Yay! My mother will be an excellent mentor. You, Turtlekit?" Whitekit questioned.

"Yarrowflower!" Turtlekit purred.

"Mine's Tanheart," Sunkit mewed.

"And mine is Honeyfur." Frostkit launched into what Honeyfur said about her.

"You must be very proud that someone thinks your special," Whitekit meowed.

"I do. But you guys think I'm special, and I think you all are special!"

A chorus of purrs erupted.

"Aw, look! Frostkit's getting soft with us!" Tankit purred.

"So I am," sighed Frostkit, flicking Tankit's ear with her tail-tip. "Everything's going to change now, you know."  
"Yeah. We won't be lowly kits anymore," Whitekit purred.

"We'll find our mates. Except Whitekit. She's devoting her life to medicine!" Turtlekit meowed dramatically.

"We'll have families," Sunkit added.

"Except Whitekit!' Turtlekit warned.

"If there was some apprentices already, we'd be making new friends." Frostkit twitched her ears irritably.


	9. Chapter 7: Apprentice Ceremonies

Frostkit glanced at Nettlestar

Frostkit glanced at Nettlestar. It was finally time. Finally time to be apprentices.

Frostkit had been thinking hard about something: Tankit. She thought she felt more than friendship there. But she was just a kit, after all; couldn't her feelings be clouded?

She had decided that when she was an apprentice, she would know for sure what she felt for the tan tom, and hopefully, she would know what he felt for her.

Nettlestar called the usual Clan meeting words.

"Bloodbone, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Tanpaw. Bloodbone, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and emotional strength. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Bloodbone and Tanpaw touched noses, red eyes staring into brown.

The two stepped aside.

"Snowfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Whitepaw. Snowfeather, you have shown yourself to be a medicine cat of kindness and understanding. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Whitepaw's eyes shone with happiness unimaginable as she touched noses with Snowfeather.

"Yarrowflower, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Turtlepaw. Yarrowflower, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and wisdom. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice." Nettlestar's eyes were soft as she watched the two touch noses.

Sunkit shuffled her paws nervously.

"Tanheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Sunpaw. Tanheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of gentleness and brain power. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Sunpaw giddily touched noses with Tanheart and sped over to the side of the clearing where the new mentors and apprentices were setting.

"Honeyfur, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Frostpaw. Honeyfur, you have shown yourself to be a deputy of compassion and courage. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Finally, Honeyfur got to become Frostpaw's official mentor. They touched noses, then the meeting was dismissed. There was now five new apprentices in the Clan.


	10. Preview

A/N: Still hankering for more of the Star Frost chronicles

**A/N: Still hankering for more of the Star Frost chronicles? Well, no worries! The next book in this series, The Star Frost Chronicles: Book 2: Apprenticeship hits FanFiction everywhere June 5, 2008!**

**Here's a little preview!**

**Also, sorry I had to change the summary! Don't worry, the dark tabby tom with amber eyes will be back.**

--

"This stuff isn't _that _hard," Frostpaw sighed, glancing up at Honeyfur. She had just properly completed the hunting crouch after Honeyfur had.

Honeyfur's pelt bristled slightly. "You act as if everything about being an apprentice is the same as being a kit! How in the world did you know the smell of the territories, anyhow?"

"Because, Honeyfur, I smelt them on your pelts! And I heard you talk about where you'd been. I was always a smart little kit," boasted Frostpaw.

"Don't be so boastful. Or, at least, don't use a boastful tone." Honeyfur lay down on the training hollow's mossy ground.

"I'm sorry, Honeyfur. I don't want to be a nuisance." Frostpaw dipped her head with respect, icy-blue eyes lowered.

"It's okay, Frostpaw," purred Honeyfur. "Sometimes, apprentices are _supposed _to be a nuisance." Her tone was light and friendly. Frostpaw could tell she was holding back many _mrrows _of laughter.

"Don't you mess with me! You might just get what you wish!" Frostpaw hissed playfully, flicking Honeyfur's ear with her tail tip.

"Really?" Honeyfur questioned, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Anyhow, it's nearly time for the sun-down patrol, and I'm on it. You've been training all day. I think we're through."

"Thank StarClan!" Frostpaw stretched her aching limbs. "I've worked harder than a beaver making a dam!"

"So you have," sighed Honeyfur. "So you have."


End file.
